


Because I Care

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: He just wants what’s best for you. Admittedly he probably could have handled the situation better.





	Because I Care

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! You can find me on Tumblr @insanity-is-always-fun and on Wattpad @Ayanna_Wild

You made your way through the crowds of people at Lux, heading for the bar. You waved to the bartender, gesturing for another round. Your eyes drifted to your group of friends, dancing away on the dance floor.

“Well, well, look who’s here this is certainly a very pleasant surprise.”

Your attention turned from your friends to the handsome man beside you.

“Hi Lucifer.” You smiled.

He slipped onto the stool beside you and raised an eyebrow.

“This isn’t where I expected to see you my dear. You’re not one for the club scene.”

You shrugged watching the bartender get your drinks ready.

“My friends wanted to come.”

Lucifer’s smile dropped and he frowned.

“Your friends? The same friends that sold your car to pay for their ridiculously overpriced party?”

You inhaled, pinching the bridge of your nose. You knew this was likely to turn into very heated argument.

“Lucifer don’t start, I’m supposed to be hanging out with them tonight.”

“Hanging out? Darling you don’t even like places like this. You hate crowds.”

You tapped your fingers on the bar, refusing to look at him. You couldn’t argue with him on that, it was true.

“Ok Lucifer, now if you’ll excuse me my friends are waiting for their drinks.”

“Drinks they made you pay for I assume.” He scoffed.

You paused, and set the shot glasses back down. You turned to glare at him.

“So what if I paid, maybe I offered to.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and you suddenly felt uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze.

“And exactly how many times have you  _offered_  to pay.”

“That’s none of your business. Why do you even care?” You hissed.

Lucifer looked offended and you regretted responding to him that harshly.

“Because unlike your so called friends, I actually care for you.”

Your regret instantly dissolved into anger once again.

“So called? What is that suppose to mean?” Your voice rose slightly.

Lucifer scoffed yet again, downing his whiskey.

“They are an absolutely horrible excuse for friends and I don’t understand how you could be so foolish as to keep them in your life.”

Your expression went blank and you gritted your teeth.

“Who I choose to be around is  _my_  business Lucifer. Why are you so worked up over this! Stop pretending you want what’s best for me. I don’t need you fucking lying to me.”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red at that, and he stood up, making you stumble back. You realized your mistake immediately. Lucifer was not a liar, and this was about to turn sour fast.

“I do not lie, Y/N! And those horrible people you call friends don’t care for you in any sense of the word! I’d hardly even consider them human! How could you possibly be so stupid!” He shouted.

The club grew quiet and you could feel all the eyes on you. Lucifer must have noticed because he grabbed your arm leading you into a storage room. Neither of you spoke for a moment, and you stared at your feet.

“Do I lie?”

You looked up at him, he was watching you with an unreadable expression.

“…no… never…” You muttered.

“Then why would you think I was lying about wanting what’s best for you darling?”

“I don’t know.” You groaned running a hand through your hair.

Lucifer chuckled, and you glanced over at him.

“You’re a brilliant person Y/N, surely you know those people aren’t truly your friends.”

You crossed your arms and tilted your head back to stare at the ceiling.

“It’s like you said I’m stupid. I know their toxic, but I just… I don’t know… I just didn’t want to be alone again.”

Lucifer wrapped an arm around your shoulders and you turned your head to look at him.

“You’re not stupid, I shouldn’t have said that, and I do apologize, but your decision to remain friends with them was indeed stupid.”

“So I’m not stupid just my decisions then?”

“Correct.”

You smiled rolling your eyes and Lucifer chuckled. He pulled you closer, his smirk turning into a comforting smile.

“And you wouldn’t be alone darling, you’ll always have me by your side. Can’t get rid of me that easily you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
